Frosters
Frosters are a recurring item throughout the Cake Mania game series and part of the kitchen equipment in all bakeries of all games. Like other things, the design may vary from game to game, including the colors with which to frost cakes. Appearance Cake Mania Similar to the ovens in this games, the frosters have a rectangular designs, the actual frosters appearing from circular openings. The colors are limited to red, brown, white, and lavender. Like the ovens as well, frosters upgrade up to the three times, the fastest turning into a bright violet color with a lightning at the center. Cake Mania: Back to the Bakery As a part of the original game, the function of the frosters work just the same with the exact same design. Upgrades remain the same as well. Cake Mania 2 Design changes in the second installment with an overall circular look of the machine. No machine comes out of it as in the previous, just frosts the cake once the color is selected. The colors from the previous game make another appearance here, with the additional brown frosting with sprinkles light orange with orange stripes. The lavender frost varies slightly with slightly darker violet stripes on it. Cake Mania: In The Mix! While the name is different, the game has the same story and mechanics of Cake Mania 2. Therefore, the frosters are exactly the same in both design and functions. Cake Mania 3 Once again, design varies in this game. It looks a little like a stand, and the circular show of the colors are back, but like in the previous games, it simply frosts with no machines coming out. The white, red, and lavender colors return, but are accompanied by light brown and brown stripes, blue with spheres at the edges, and brown with an elegant design at the center. Cake Mania: Main Street The design of the frosters, and the functions, remain the same as in the previous game. Like all before it, it also has the same upgrades. [[Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action!|''Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action!]] Like in the last two games, the frosters have the same design and game function, along with the same upgrades. However, it's in this game that are used by Jack instead of Jill, due to her pregnancy. ''Cake Mania: To The Max! The design of the frosters change, returning to the similar functions from the first game in the series. Upgrades remain the same, however. The colors vary once again, remaining with the rest and lavender colors, but introduced with yellow and green. Trivia * The Cake Mania 2 design of the frosters is only used in that game and In The Mix! * Following the game timeline, it makes sense why the frosters design from the first game and the last resemble each other. * The only two colors to remain constant throughout the series were red and lavender. * There's never a specified flavor for each frosting anymore than there is for the cakes. Category:Equipment Category:Items